Pokemon:War of The Ages
by NothingMoreBadassThanBeingYou
Summary: The Beasts of our great world shall clash, And hence the world will turn to Ash. What starts as a celebratory visit home suddenly turns frightening as Ash and his friends are propelled into the most terrifying task they'd ever had to undertake. Will light prevail or will the world as we know it succumb to the inevitable darkness of the new 'Team Galaxy?


**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

"Jackie! So glad you could make it on such short notice!" The voice was deep and cheerful, though the young ranger could unearth a tone of seriousness buried deep within it.

"How could I not Lance, things are finally starting to get interesting around here"

The Johto Champion gave a throaty laugh.

"If only it were under better circumstances Jack. Take a seat, Red should be joining us in a moment!"

"The Red? But he never leaves Mount Silver; things must be pretty serious if he's willingly coming down here!"

"We'll explain shortly Jackie, I assure you!" The blue eyed ranger gave a nod of affirmation glancing around the room for the first time since he'd arrived at the G-Men's headquarters, situated directly beneath the Goldenrod City department store.

The champions of every region across the globe were seated around a large, polished, four legged, oak table. Wallace was seated on the left next to Cynthia with Steven on his right, across from them sat Alder next to two empty chairs, Lance took his seat at the head of the table, a piece of worn manuscript in front of him along with a pile of papers.

"Lance what is that?" Jackie questioned, as he took his seat next to Alder.

"This scroll was unearthed mere weeks ago, found by a telepathic Slowking in the Orange Islands, it gave it to Blaine who was paying a visit to Shamouti Island, he told me the Pokémon spoke the words 'It's time' handed him the Parchment and disappeared beneath the waves. It's one of the reasons I called you here, strange things are happening Jackie, things we can't explain-" The creak that emitted from the rusty, metal door interrupted Lance's explanation, as all the occupants of the room turned to stare at the young man who'd just entered. Raven black hair, red jacket, hat, and probably his most striking feature, a pair of bright crimson eyes.

"Red Ketchum" Jackie breathed, "The Kanto Legend."

The twenty-something year old man, glanced up at the sound of his name, eyes locked on the Ranger. "I don't believe we've met."

The blonde grinned, "Pokémon Ranger Jack Walker, pleasure to meet you!"

"Red Ketchum, though you seem to already be familiar with me!"

"You sound surprised"

"Hmm" the Kanto Legend gave a sideward smirk and took his seat next to the sapphire eyed man.

"Good, everyone has finally arrived, great to have you with us after such a long time Red. Now let's get down to business. The prophecy." It was then the auburn haired champion displayed the worn parchment in their line of sight.

"What's it say Lance." Red's voice was stony, "It involves my little brother, that's why I'm here, I need to know what has been foretold." Jackie could immediately feel the change of atmosphere, as he glanced between the two men who seemed to be having a face off

"It's not-"

"Please Lance! My brother, Ash, what is in store for him, he's still just a child!"

Lance finally amended, giving a tired sigh and began to read:

**_The Beasts of our great world shall clash,_**

**_And hence the world will turn to Ash._**

**_Through darkness, light it shall prevail,_**

**_But stand alone and he shall fail._**

**_For when he opens heaven's door,_**

**_This world's brave hero will be no more._**

Jackie could barely hear Red's heartbroken voice, mutter the word 'no' over and over again in a broken whisper, and he laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He glanced around the table, seeing the forlorn faces of the world's champions.

"He's only sixteen." Cynthia mumbled, voice gentle, as she looked over at the heartbroken Kanto Legend, who was struggling to fight back his tears. "He's a mere child, and this prophecy predicts the only way to keep life as we know it alive, is for Ash Ketchum to die?!"

"Ash" Jackie whispered almost inaudibly "Why is it so familiar?" Suddenly images of a young boy, no older than ten years old surrounded his thoughts, a little boy dressed in blue, the boy who risked his life to save the Samiya Sea Temple, the king of the seas.

"When does it begin?" the ranger breathed,

Lance's eyes look pained, "It already has."

"No!" Red choked out,

"I'm sorry Red, it's been foretold, no matter how hard we try, we cannot change destiny"

"But he's just a child!" Steven exclaimed,

"Be that as it will, its fate!" Lance said. Voice strained, "According to our sources Teams Galactic, Rocket and Plasma have joined forces. Cyrus, Giovanni and Ghetsis have made themselves the commanders, they call themselves Team Galaxy."

"But that can't be!" Cynthia exclaimed, "Cyrus was trapped in the distortion world, how could he have escaped?! It's impossible!"

"Never underestimate the Power of an organisation run by the brains of the leaders of three of the most notorious teams that have ever walked this earth! Even the newly christened Team Galaxy's second in command; Jupiter, Mars, Saturn, the seven sages, Ariana, Proton, Archer, every single one of them are more powerful than ever before. They are a real threat this time!"

"Does Ash know of any of this?" Wallace questioned, cerulean eyes trained on the Johto Champion with piercing intensity.

"No, he knows nothing, he's blissfully ignorant to all of this, and as much as I'd love it to stay that way, it cannot. Jackie and Red, you two come with me, the rest of you, need to return to your regions immediately and keep an eye out for any member of the new Team Galaxy!"

"Lance" Jackie said softly "Where are we going?"

The Dragon Master gave a deep sigh. "We're going to Pallet Town"

* * *

><p>Sixteen year old Ash Ketchum shouldered his black backpack as he sprinted down Route 1; rain plummeted down all around him. He could see the outline of Pallet in the distance and he picked up speed.<p>

An electric mouse, yellow in colour, with two sparking red cheeks, leaped from his partner's shoulder and cried out excitedly. "That's right Pikachu!" The teen grinned, "We're nearly home!"

On his other shoulder sat Riolu, a small jackal-like Pokémon whom Ash had met three years earlier in the Sinnoh Region, a valued member of his team, the young Pokémon's core power made up for its tiny exterior. He had been sent over by the man who'd raised him, he'd decided that it would be better for the young Riolu to travel with Ash, who's aura seemed to correspond with Riolu's perfectly.

"Can you believe it guys? We really did it, we're champions!" He glanced down fondly at the other four Pokéballs securely attached to his belt. "And it's all thanks to you guys!"

He sprinted into the town both Pikachu and Riolu following closely behind. Pallet hadn't changed since he'd left the region two years earlier. A small amount of houses dotted around it, Professor Oak's research lab stretching over many acres. The rain had begun to subside by now as the young trainer made his way towards the research lab, he entered through the back only to be met with shouts of 'Congratulations' and 'Welcome Home!' A banner stretched across the perimeter securely tied to the boughs of two sycamore trees, the words, '_**Welcome Home Ash, Kalos Champion**_' in decorative print, no doubt the work of Professor Oak's assistant and one of Ash's closest friends, Tracey.

Overwhelmed by delight, he was only vaguely aware of his Mother-Delia Ketchum, embracing him tightly, and Professor Oak's hard congratulatory pat on the back. The Majority of Pallet surrounded him, each and every one of them congratulating him profusely.

"Welcome home Ashy-Boy!" the voice of his best friend and rival Gary Oak pulled Ash's attention away from the barrage of compliments being thrown his way.

"Gary! How have you been?!" he grinned,

"Not as busy as you it seems!" the young professor replied as the two friends exchanged a high five.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your championship battle Ash! I was caught up with research, I watched it on TV."

"It's fine Gary, really! I meant to congratulate you on your restoration of those fossils! That's really amazing work Gary!"

"Thanks Ashy-boy! It's been a while since we've both been home"

"You're right; I haven't seen you since I left for Unova!"

The conversation continued in a similar manner and two hours later found the childhood friends sitting next to the river on the outskirts of the town. "You know I always knew you could do it." The researcher said nonchalantly, "You always worked so hard, never giving in until the end; I always admired you for that."

Ash gave a slight smile, "A lot of it was because of you, you know, you always seemed to be one step ahead of me, and I just always wanted to beat you. Even now, though you say you're no longer a trainer, you're still my strongest rival, always have been, always will be!" Gary smiled at that, as the two friends lay back in the damp grass and stared up at the star-filled night sky.

"Can you believe how far we've come; it's been six years and look where we are."

"Yeah, it's strange."

"Not really, we were nicknamed the Prides of Pallet Town for a reason."

Ash gave a laugh, when suddenly a searing pain in his head, grasped his attention and he gave a sharp gasp.

"Ash? What is it?"

"Something's happened, Riolu's in danger, come on we have to get back to the lab!"

"How could you possibly know that?!" Gary exclaimed but followed behind the younger boy none the less.

"I'll explain later, right now we need to hurry!"

"Ash?!"

"Just come on!" Gary didn't respond, tearing after his best friend towards the lab.

Alas, Ash's premonition had been correct; the once jovial party had been thrown into disarray. Everywhere they looked a series of men and women in a tight-fitting black uniform, with a blood red 'G' insignia in its centre were engaged in battle, Ash was proud to see his own Pokémon fighting resiliently without a single command. Infernape had already defeated six to seven members of this strange organisation within minutes.

"Ash Ketchum, so we meet again!" the young champion whirled around quick as lightening, two women, one with red hair, the other with pink, stared down at him, hands on their hips and sneers on their faces.

"Mars, Jupiter, what are you doing here? I defeated your team three years ago, Cyrus was banished to the distortion world, what are you doing in my hometown?"

"Oh you stupid, stupid little boy, you know we don't take kindly to losing!"

"Well at least your dress sense has improved in three years, that spaceman style didn't suit you!"

Ash gave a small smile as a tall, mauve haired teen came into view. "Paul, long time no see!"

The older boy just smirked, "Ketchum!"

"If you're done, reuniting. I believe Mars and I have a battle to win."

"Impatient as always Jupiter, Ketchum, you go find the other part of this freak show, Oak and I can handle these two washed up losers."

"Paul, good to see you again!" Gary grinned,

"You two know each other?"

"Ask questions later Ashy-Boy, go take out the other one!"

"Got it!"

It took him no less than five minutes to locate Saturn amidst the Chaos, he was the same as always, towering above him, that same smug smile on his face. "Oh fancy seeing you here, _champion_!" His voice was sarcastic as he pulled a Pokéball from his belt, enlarged it and tossed it into the air. "Crobat, stand by for battle!"

Ash wasn't fazed, "The last time we met I believe I ended up destroying your team bit by bit, shall I do it again? For old time's sake?!"

"That was Galactic, you won't defeat Team Galaxy so easily!"

"Team _Galaxy_?" Ash's voice was slightly mocking; he was far wiser than he had been when he'd first encountered the notorious Team Galactic. They were nothing more than another opponent, another obstacle he needed to face to make himself stronger.

"Greninja, let's go!" in a bright flash of light a large, bipedal, frog-like Pokémon materialised in front of him. "Let's start off with Water Shuriken, full speed ahead!" The water type obeyed firing a barrage of sharp jets of water towards the Poison type.

"Crobat, counteract with sludge bomb, full power,"

"Dodge!" Greninja, its speed much more advanced than that of its opponent, dodged with ease, landing right next to its trainer with a flourish. "Good job, now use Surf! Entrap Crobat, don't let it escape!" Greninja's response was instant, it glided on a wall of water, closing in on the poison type and fainting it instantly.

The smirk playing the former Galactic commander's lips unnerved the young trainer. "I underestimated you, but no matter, we got what we came here for, your mother should be halfway to our HQ by now."

The raven haired boy froze "What did you do to my mother?!"

"Where would the fun be in telling you?! We'll retreat, for now."

"You'd better not touch my mother, or I swear to Arceus, I'll rip this new Team _Galaxy _to pieces. Am I clear?!" Greninja stared at its trainer slightly fearful, unfamiliar with this side of the usually happy go-lucky teen.

"Crystal" Saturn drawled, Grabbing onto the ladder tossed from one of the Helicopters Whirring above, and ascending into the air "Until we meet again _Oh Chosen One_" and he was gone, as Ash felt his legs give way beneath him and he crashed to the cold, hard, unforgiving ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello :) I hope you enjoy this, it's a little different than what I usually write, but hopefully it worked :L<strong>_

_**Please feel free to Read and Review, Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated ^-^ **_


End file.
